


JARVIS is a good bro

by JehBeeEh



Series: Steve Tony Games - Team Fluff [43]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Epistolary, Fluff, Jarvis (Iron Man movies) is a Good Bro, Light Angst, M/M, Protective Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Tired Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:21:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28017654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JehBeeEh/pseuds/JehBeeEh
Summary: Jarvis rats out Tony's latest project to Steve
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Steve Tony Games - Team Fluff [43]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1780483
Kudos: 51





	JARVIS is a good bro

**Author's Note:**

> The dreaded Avalon Protocol Prompt. God I hated that one so badly!!

WhatsApp – Capsicle of my 💞

Steve: Tony, why did JARVIS just alert me you’re coding something I should ask you about?

Tony: ?!  
Tony: Why is JARVIS ratting on me?

Steve: Cause I asked him to keep an eye on you while we were away. You tend to do… silly things when I’m not there cause of long missions.

Tony: That is not true!

Steve: You tried to re-program the toaster last time, and we ended up having to call the fire department as a result.  
Steve: And, you tried to give Dum-E more speed, and that just resulted in half the workshop being destroyed.

Tony: Okay, I remember but this isn’t that though, okay?  
Tony: It’s me making sure you guys are covered if something happens to me in a fight, that’s all.

Steve: What’s that supposed to mean?

Tony: You need Iron Man in a fight. The Avalon Protocol makes sure you have him, no matter what happens to me.

Steve: Tony, no.  
Steve: And don’t you dare answer yes!  
Steve: We don’t need Iron Man if it means something bad happened to you.   
Steve: Program the armour so it takes you to safety, not keeps fighting!

Tony: Steve, this isn’t about me, it’s for the team.

Steve: As your Captain, I say it’s not needed.  
Steve: Nat agrees, she just read over my shoulder.  
Steve: As your boyfriend, don’t you dare go through with this.  
Steve: I cannot worry about whether or not I’ll find you alive or not when we end a fight.  
Steve: I can’t, Tony.

Tony: I’m sorry…

Steve: I have to go, but we should be home tonight. We can talk then.   
Steve: I asked JARVIS to close out your file for now.  
Steve: Get some sleep, alright? I’ll be home soon, and we can talk, okay?  
Steve: I love you.

Tony: I can do that, yeah.  
Tony: I’m sorry, Steve. I was just trying to help.

Steve: Don’t apologize. I know you were. I just can’t stand the thought of losing you, and this one hurts too much. This one is on me.  
Steve: I’ll call you when we’re on our way home.

Tony: I love you too.  
Tony: Be safe.


End file.
